Frolicking Dummy
by hiimmac
Summary: Third Year in an all-girl's school. Tsuna thought life would be great. Now she has to face with the fact that her school is getting mixed with an all boy's school and she is not happy at all. Female Tsuna Hurr Hurr 27xall
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Frolicking Dummy is in an all-girl's school 

Being enrolled here was not what I expected. Nada. My imagination shattered to a million pieces while I, in futile, tried to put them back together. I thought it was going to be _fun_. _Carefree_. Twirling and laughing with newfound friends while in the school's pretty garden. Well, Ha. It was actually very strict. The principal was very hostile to me. Lastly, the girls there, they didn't bother to _acknowledge_ my presence. And don't get me started on my dorm partner. Ah.. I can remember it vividly, my first day in Namimori All-Girls Academy.

I kept wiggling in my chair as I shuffled my feet constantly. I can't wait! I can't wait! The uniform is rather decent as well, skirt not too low and not too short either! I know this school is going to. be. perfect! No more annoying. Immature. Shallow guys that will make fun of me by how amamzingly short I am! - Or - or - no more guys calling me pathetic names and pick on me because I suck at sports - which is probably true, but - I can fit in here! Because it's a girl's school! Then something loud jerked me out of my thoughts.

"NOW GET LOST, YOU TWIT! LEARN SOME SELF-CONFIDENCE!" A woman's voice yelled, from the Principal's office. A girl immediately ran out the office crying. My Hope has now decreased to 80%. The Principal did not show her face just yet and just snapped her fingers really loud, "Next, Tuna...yoshi.. Sawada!" She... said my name wrong. I quickly walked into her office and found a tall woman, sitting straight in her chair. She had short red hair and peircing purple eyes.

"Gr - Greetings Madam M.M." I smiled in an attempt, but it came out crookedly. She smacked her lips in distatse.

"It's _Head Master_ M.M., to you, Tunayoshi Sawada," She then paused for some reason, "What kind of name is that anyway? Were your parents drunk or something?" I laughed nervously.

"I - It's Sawada _Tsuna_yoshi." Then I politely added, "Head Master M.M."

"Yeah, whatever. Why the hell should I care what order your full name goes in? I'm from Italy." I cringed at her bad language. Wasn't she supposed to be - I don't know - Polite? Before coming here, my mom made sure to teach me the basics of speaking polite like nice old people or Maids from the old times. Whenever I used my skills, It made me feel quite.. Mature.

"My Apologies, Head Master M.M." Head Master M.M. glared at me and thew me a red booklet. I catched it. Barely. She scoffed.

"That is the Guidence Notebook, It has Rules.. Procedure.. Schedules.. shit like that." How.. Did you even _qualify_ to be a Head Master? "The most important rule that I must highlight - And goddammit this shit is getting annoying, sometimes these cunts take advantage of this school," She huffed in anger. "If I see a _fucking_ homosexual relationship from you, I will _personally_ kill you and say that your death was an accidental car crash." I froze in fear.

"I - It's okay, Head Master M.M., I'm straight!" I said that in a perfectly high pitched voice and that was not a lie. For the first time, M.M. genuinely smiled.

"Good! Make sure you read the Notebook thoroughly! You are dismissed Tsunayoshi!" M.M. actually was polite right there. I slowly got up and dragged my feet out of her office. I - I hope my dorm room partner is much nicer. Which she was actually. A total creeper to be exact.

As I entered my dorm, my stuff already settled in, I found my Dorm room member... was it Haku? - Hawu? - Haru! - Yeah, I found Haru on her pink Laptop giggling madly. "I'm back, Haru! Whatcha doing?" She gave me a mischevious smirk.

"BL." What? What was that? Initials for someone she liked? Maybe a famous celebrity she drooled over?

"I don't get it." Her eyes widened.

"You - You don't know what BL is? ! You're missing out on life A LOT! I MEAN - HOW INEXPIRIENCED CAN YOU BE? !" She threw her laptop aside jumped at my face, Um - personal - space -please! "How do you live exactly? Are you even ALIVE?" What? Of course I am!

"What's so special about BL?" Haru gave me a look for a long time and grabbed a book out of her bookshelf - Well it wasn't really a book, more of a manga. She flipped to a page and shoved it in my face. I backed away.

I slowly processed the black and white page. There happens to be a... - _Oh my god_ - I covered my mouth in horror and I ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut and threw up in the toilet. S - So many details of - of TWO GUYS.. And - _Oh my god_ my mind was so pure.

Haru knocked on the door and asked worriedly, "I didn't think it would have the opposite effect! Sorry!" You'd think that an inexpirienced girl would take _that_ easy? !

"Your _insane_, Haru!" I said haughtily.

- - - x

So yeah, this idea of a fanfic popped into my head ! If you like it please review!

(By the way.. This is a flashback on her first day.. She's actually a third year now)

Thanks for readingg!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I TOTALLY APPRECIATE! I give lots of love to you all, Now enjoy this chapter : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I've had it. No - I've seriously. Had it. With everything. I don't even know how I had even gone through to this, I question my being here, so much. With Haru and her psycho BL obsession. With Madame - HEAD MASTER M.M. PMSING ALL THE TIME. With Bellia Blue, a girl whose full of her self. With immature girls texting and gloating about their boyfriends!

"I can't take this anymore!" The people around me gave me weird glances at me, which is probably kind of surprising to them since I'm quiet and try not to associate. I got up from my seat and asked the teacher to excuse myself from class to go to the bathroom. I actually didn't need to go, I just wanted to get out of that class. It was a parenting class. I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate men, I just hate men for their atrocious and immature behavior, If they acted less like an animal, and more like a - a... gentleman then I'd totally hang out with them. I stopped at a corner when I saw Head Master M.M. talking with.. I can't see.. I whipped out my head as quick as I could and gasped when I stood firmly on the wall. A m - m - man! What is Head Master doing with a man? What kind of scandal is this?

"So when will you announce it?" His voice was husky, calm and something any woman would swoon over. Except me. I'm immune to that kind of stuff, since I've seen the terribly, ugly side of men it has scarred me like a battle scar.

"Lunch Period will be good, have them ready in the buses." Head Master M.M. said. I expected them that they waved goodbye to each other since I heard several steps walking towards me getting louder. Oh crap. I took a several steps back, then started walking forward, making it seem like I had just started to walk in this direction. I also expected to see Head Master M.M. Too bad I saw the older man and bumped right into him. Why.

"Oh goodness me, I'm so sorry." I nervously laughed and awkwardly got up.

"Are you hurt? Shall I carry you to the infirmary? I'm sorry, I didn't see you.." The man was awfully cliche, I thought.

"No. But Thank you." I awkwardly stood back, but he insisted on touching me, I slapped his hand away, "I'm fine. Really." I laughed it off and quickly walked passed him. I bet he does that to every girl just so they can swoon on him and do his every bidding! I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

* * *

><p>"HAHI? Seriously? There was a man in the school! ?" Her mouth gaped.<p>

"Seriously." I sipped my straw in a serious manner.

"Maybe Head Master M.M.'s announcing that she's getting married?" Kyoko suggested.

I was the only one who burst out laughing at this, but immediately stopped. I coughed, "Uh - Yeah - High possibility." I guess I was the only one who got the bad end of Head Master M.M.

Chrome on the other hand, a shy and worrisome girl, was slipping off of her chair like she was jello. "A m-man..?" Like me, she wasn't very fond of guys, she's has androphobia. Which is kinda strange... since she has a brother and all.

Whatever, my friends are total nutcases, nothing surprising about that. "Some guys are really nice!" Kyoko tried to cheer her up.

And fake, I added.

"Good afternoon, weirdos and underlings!" Bellia laughed slamming her perfectly polished boot on the table. I almost vomited.

"We're in the same grade." I pointed out.

"Whatever." Swatting my comment aside. "Anyways, I'm having a party in my_ huge _dorm, you're all invited!" She told us boldly.

Bellia Blue. A girl with high standards, Blue hair, and Blue eyes. Filthy rich, that she could bribe Head Master M.M. to let her out later than curfew if she wanted to. So rich that her dorm is like 3-4 dorms combined.

All of us gasped. Except me. "What." I said, almost comically.

Bellia eyed me and smirked, "Oh yeah, except for you Tsuna-chan!"

"I honestly don't care." I continued eating my apple sauce, thinking I looked super cool. "And don't be so familiar with me."

Bellia gritted her teeth, "_Well_! All your friends are going to leave you for my party so be jealous! !" Gosh, did I mention her voice is immensely annoying? Some people may think it's cute since it's kind of a replica of a chipmunk's voice, but I think it's plain annoying when you have the voice yelling and piercing your ears.

"My friends aren't going. Right, Haru?" I looked at Haru and she had this _face_.

"Are they going to be cake?" Haru squinted her eyes.

I bit my plastic spoon. "Haru.."

"HAHI! T - Tsuna-chan! Your so cute! _Of course_, I won't go!" She laughed nervously as I jammed my foot at her shin.

Although she told her that, Bellia still had a smug look. "Oh, well. That _sucks_. Was gonna be party of the year, y'know?"

"Leave." I coldly remarked. She lifted her foot off the table and flipped her hair, walking to her own lunch table.

"She gives me major headaches." I massaged my head. Girls shouldn't pick on other girls. It's ugly, and Bellia is a prime example.

Haru gasped, "Look!" She grabbed my head and turned it to the stage, where Head Master M.M. was standing on the stage. The cafeteria was silent.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience and the sudden change of plans, but some of the girls who go here have been harassed by older males. I hereby dismiss all of you to homeroom. Sorry for the confusion." Head Master M.M. quickly got off the stage and we sped to our homerooms.

I wonder what the whole big deal is.. I sat in my desk and my teacher quickly shut the door when she made sure everyone was in. "Okay.." She paused and stared at us for a minute. "Okay.. Big news... _Big_ news, ahead of us.." She sighed and sat down. "Well, some of our first years, they..." She hesitated for a moment. "They disobeyed school rules and went outside of the campus after curfew and they.." My teacher looked as if she was there, "They were abducted." I felt like I had swallowed a rock.

"So the Head Master, think it be better if we strengthened our school a bit better.." She started writing names on the board. Yamamoto Takeshi and Kozato Enma. I figured they were the girls who were abducted. Those are _some_ interesting girl names.. "Head Master has decided to mix this academy with students from the Namimori All boys school, and these are our classmates, please treat them well."

Hell. Just. Broke. Loose. Girls started squealing, "OH MY GOD! I hope I meet my boyfriend!" I banged my head on the desk and sulked.

Is Head Master stupid or something? ! Aren't men the REASON why the girls were abducted and just a second ago weren't we feeling bad for the girls who were kidnapped and possibly dead? ! Speak of the devils, two boys walked into the classroom, and that's when everybody swarmed the newcomers. Except for me.

"Whhyyyy~" I sobbed while continually making my head bleed.

"Hey, is she okay?" I heard a male voice say, Of course he was referring to me, I mean, who else was banging their head on their desks. I looked at him with my bloody forehead, the girls shuddered. Do I look like I'm okay?

"Don't mind her, she's weird." I twitched at their remark.

"I like weird people!" He said, smiling.

"That's not surprising.." I muttered. He walked over to me and I started trembling a little. I buried my nose in a book to avoid contact.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi." I could hear him chuckle. "Yours?"

"SawadaTsunayoshi." I said quickly.

"Tunayoshi? Like, tuna?" The girls giggled and my face was burning.

"Tsunayoshi." I corrected.

"Can I call you Tsuna-chi?" This time I tried to throw my book at him, but I missed horribly.

"No!" I spat out in disgust.

"Why? It's cute!" He laughed. "Tsuna-chiii!"

"C - Cute? ! It's stupid! I'm not a little girl!" I hissed at him. This guy is utterly an idiot!

"You can call me Take-chi!" He smiled, ruffling my hair.

"T - Take-chi? That's even more stupid!" Even though I said that, I felt a giggle almost coming out so I covered my mouth, but I managed to slip out a, "TeeHee."

I continued to restrain my laughter, I felt as though this school year and the next would be the crappiest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Frolicking Dummy and all her misfortune

"Settle down, all of you! Get back to your seats!" My homeroom teacher yelled at us. "Due to all of this, I will be handing out schedule changes. Some of you will be bunked with one boy in your dorms." The girls behind me started to giggle. What. A bunch of creeps.

"Lunch will be now cut into three sections and will no longer be together." The teacher added. I clenched my fists at this because there would be a slight chance, I would be sitting alone. I can picture the perfect moment, where I, the weird girl in the school, will be eating alone, and that's not the best part! Let's add Bellia Blue into the picture, where she laughs at me in her annoying, piercing high voice going, _'You're alone? That's NOT surprising, amiright? ?' _Then after, she's going to walk away with her hair flowing through magical wind that will absolutely come out nowhere, and sit with her pack of maybe, I don't know, 100 friends? They're also sitting adjacent from me, so when they laugh at me, I can hear it!

I mentally sighed. That was really specific, Tsuna.

"Sawada!" I jumped and looked up. The teacher glared at me, "Come up and take your schedule." I stared for a moment and made a silent, _'Oh.' _I walked to the front to take the piece of paper from her fingers. I turned around to walk back to my seat - Wait a minute - I stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Um, We had a dancing class?" Just as I said this, some of my class mates snickered.

I found my teacher glaring at me again. "If you were listening to me earlier, you would know that we have new teachers, thus having new classes, Sawada Tsunayoshi." I nodded and walked back to my seat in embarrassment. When I sat back down, I unconsciously looked to my left and found Yamamoto giving me thumbs up as If he was trying to cheer me up. In return, I raised my hand as if to tell him to _stop_. Why of all places did he had to sit next to me? I focused back to the front and for a while, my wandering eyes set on the second name on the board._ Kozato Enma. _

That's right. Two guys had been put in our class, but Yamamoto was so loud - and noisy - that I almost forgot about the other guy. I looked to my far right and found him sitting at the front of the class. His eyes wandered around like mine did. I continued to stare at him mindlessly until his eye balls moved to the corner of his eyes and looked straight at me. I choked loudly then coughed. Girls stared at me like I was insane, and I finally looked away. _What? _Why was I.. staring him down like that? Oh gosh, he probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo - _which_ is a reputation I already have, no need to dig the hole any further!

I sighed and realized I was sucked into my thoughts again, because the next thing I knew, everybody was leaving. "Everybody is dismissed to their own dorms and must stay there until further notice!" The teacher yelled to make sure everyone heard. I grabbed my schedule with me and hurried off to my dorm.

Once I finally reached my destination, I checked to see if the door was locked, but found it open. I opened the door without hesitation and a temptation to close the door again rose in me. "What. Are you doing?" Of course, I was talking to none other than - Miura Haru!

Haru was emptying every single manga off her bookshelf and stuffing them inside a suitcase as fast as she could. "Tsuna!" She heaved for a moment, then said, "Help me! And close the door!"

I sighed and found myself closing the door. I sighed again, "Why?"

"Well! I heard that a single boy would be bunking with some of us, and it would be very bad if he... if he.. read something about.." Haru lowered her voice, "_That_."

My senses dulled for a second and when I knew what she meant about_ that_, I did a double take. "Oh my god." I quickly hurried to her aid. "Haru! I think we need another suitcase!" I complained while trying to fit everything together.

"I know!" Haru whined while trying desperately to find another suitcase - container - ANYTHING, to put these awful manga away! We both were running around the dorm like a bunch of maniacs until a knock on the door stopped us. I looked at Haru and Haru looked at me, but neither of us said a word.

"Anyone here?" A male voice called out. Both of our eyes widened.

Haru mouthed, _'Let's act like we're not here'_

At first I thought It was a fantastic idea, but then I winced and mouthed back to her, _'I didn't lock the door' _This time Haru winced. When another knock resounded the room her eyes widened.

"Let's put them under your bed!" She whispered. I gave her the look.

"M - My bed? ! Why? !" I whispered back, letting my voice get loud. Haru put a finger to her lips and preceded to our conservation.

"Mine is full!" She flailed her arms as if to make a point.

"With what?" I whispered in frustration.

"_Stuff._" She looked away while I let my mouth hang. I decided not to further question her because I really didn't want to know. Another knock, but this one was more louder and with more urgency. We both jumped and Haru started pushing everything under my bed without my consent.

I bit my lip as I helped Haru. Just this once, Haru. _Just this once_. When I was done pushing the last of them, I fell on the floor. Haru scrambled up to get the door and swung it open, "H - Hello!" Haru smiled nervously. "Are you the new room mate?"

I looked to see who it was, but my stomach churned for some reason when I saw him. "What's your name?" Haru asked.

He had a scowl on his face, "Hayato Gokudera." He looked past Haru and glared at me with his silver eyes. This made my back crawl.

"Oh! My name's - " Haru was about to introduce herself, but Gokudera pushed past her. "Haru.." Haru said in a gloomy tone as she glared at Gokudera.

"I don't really care. I'm just here because I don't have a dorm, got that?" Gokudera immediately made himself comfortable by throwing his belongings on the couch. I looked to Haru as she was about foam at the mouth.

"_Excuse me?_" Haru looked at him as if he was insane. "Is this how you treat a girl?" Haru frowned.

Gokudera glanced at her. "You're not a girl." He turned away and Haru turned red.

"_EXCUSE Y - _" I could tell Haru was about blow over so I rushed to cover her mouth. "MMF? !" She flailed her arms around as if she was going knock someone's jaw out. _  
><em>

"Uh - Feel free to do anything you want - just follow some rules and - " This time he gave me the scary look and I could feel myself shrink.

"_Rules?_" He seethed. I gulped.

"O - Or no rules! No rules at all!" I smiled nervously and sighed as he turned away. I looked at Haru and she looked at me, disappointed. I let go of her mouth.

"Meeting in the bathroom!" Before I could say anything, she grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me to the bathroom. She slammed the door and sat on the toilet. "I hate him." Was all she said.

"He scares me." I said, but Haru grabbed my shoulders.

"No! You can't let him walk all over you! Be the _seme_!" She blushed and had a big smile on her face.

My eye twitched, "Be the.. The _what_? And stop making that face!"

"The top dog. Dominate him!" Haru paused, "Dominate him with _force_, Push him on the bed, make him your uke, make him beg for mercy ~ " Haru's face was redder as she slid off into her own world, "Make him vulnerable _desu_."

"Haru." I really don't know what you're saying anymore.

She looked at me, "Hm." Then finally regained sanity, "Oh. Yeah - Don't let him walk over you!" Haru restated. You're a legit creeper, Haru. Suddenly, the intercom went on.

"Attention! Fourth block is cancelled for the day, everyone is to report to lunch using the new schedule! After each lunch, students must head back to dorms. First lunch is up first." Then the intercom went off. I had first lunch. I looked at Haru.

"Do you have first lunch?" I was hoping for a 'yes,' but maybe that was too good to be true. Haru shook her head and I frowned and hurried to lunch. Let there be light, I beg of you, Let there be -

"Tsuna!" A wail cried out as a figure tackled me.

"ACK!" I let out a weird sound. I laid, implanted on the floor as the figure laid on me. I opened one eye and sighed, "Chrome. Why."

She finally got up and trembled like a lost child, "I'm sorry Tsuna. I'm just so glad to see you, but can we not eat in the lunch room..?" I stood up and tilted my head slightly. "There's a lot of..." She beckoned me to come closer, and so I did. "Men." Her back crawled. Then she started getting teary-eyed. "There were also men in my homeroom too!"

I pat her head. I feel you, Chrome. _I feel you_. "Alright, where should we eat then, Chrome?" Chrome thought for a moment, then raised her finger.

"Rooftop! We could go on the rooftop!" She pointed in the opposite direction.

"Isn't that illegal?" I looked at her, she stared at me, and then we both stared longingly at the direction of the lunchroom. It was so loud that we could hear it from the hallways, "On second thought..." I trailed off.

"Yeah." Chrome said and we both took the path to the rooftop. So what we were gonna break one mingy rule? It wasn't going to do any harm, right? I looked at Chrome._ Right?_

When we open up the doors, a ray of sunlight seeped into our eyes. In all my three years, I had never ventured on the rooftop. I smelled in the fresh air and was kind of glad I was not inside the school anymore. "_Tsuna.._" Chrome squeaked as if she was about to die.

"Yeah?" I still looked around, but this time she tugged at my shirt.

"_Tsuna._" She whispered even more quietly. I finally looked at her and she had fear in her eyes, "There's a man sleeping on the rooftop." She pointed to the other direction and my eyes followed. I stood there staring at a guy sleeping on a rooftop. Oh kami-sama, you couldn't have made this day any weirder. "What do we do? !" She urgently looked to me for help.

I was about to say, 'Turn back,' but a familiar voice rung in my head. _'Don't let him walk over you!' _Then my face changed to an expression of determination. "We're gonna stay here and enjoy eating on the rooftop!" All the color from her face drained as I said this.

"O - Okay..." Though said this, she hid behind me. I smiled and closed the door behind us - as quietly as I could, but when I turned around , I found I pair of silver orbs staring right at me. My smiled faded and I looked at Chrome. She might as well be dead, because she totally looked the part.

"I especially hate it when herbivores interrupt me when I'm sleeping." The guy muttered as he glared at both of us.

_Target located._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Frolicking Dummy and her weirdest friends

He got up and walked towards us with a menacing glare. I froze and then looked at Chrome again, _and_ I would've swore that her spirit was seeping out of her body! I turned around and opened the door again, "Um, we were just leaving so!"

"Anyone who interrupts my sleep, I'll bite them to death." He said with a menacing glare.

"Eep." I squeaked while I was filled with terror. Chrome was practically fainting right on the spot. Don't die on me, Chrome! He neared closer and closer. I guess this is the end. He revealed two tonfas. How did he get that through the security? This guy must mean real business! He got into an attacking stance, and just when he was about to -

A grumbling noise rung my ears. It wasn't from me, and it sure wasn't from Chrome - she was half alive and on the ground. So, it came from that guy. He stopped himself from acting any further and retracted his tonfas. "On second thought." He muttered. "Give me your lunch."

What, but I'm hungry. He narrowed his eyes at me as if he was reading my mind. "Give it to me. Now." He growled.

"Okaay.." With no further a do a gave him my pink bento. He snatched it. I didn't even want the bento back, I just grabbed Chrome, and_ ran._

I looked at my watch, and groaned. 20 minutes of lunch and I'm starving! We didn't have a place to eat yet! I started to get agitated and ate in the vast hallways instead. Chrome regained her strength once we were away from that psycho creepo guy. "If a teacher found us eating in the hallways, we'd surely get scolded at.." I murmured. Chrome opened her bento and a nice aroma filled my nose which also made me drool.

"Do you want to share, Tsuna?" Chrome chuckled when I nodded. "Oh, but I only have one pair of chopsticks... We'd have to go to the lunchroom... to..." Her face paled again.

"Chrome!" I yelled while snapping my fingers, "It's okay, I'll go!"

When I got to the lunch doors, I could feel my stomach flip. Ugh. What if Bellia's there? She must be there since the lunch room's so loud. My hand reached for the door handle. A familiar high voice filled my thoughts, _'Oh? You had first lunch with us? Do boys make you throw up so bad that you have to eat in the bathrooms now? You're so pathetic!' _

I whined to myself as I regretted every moment when I opened the door. My conclusions were correct. Bellia did have first lunch with me _and _she perfectly had a line of boys drooling over her. I almost puked.

I noticed that the chopsticks were on the other side of the cafeteria. All I had to do was get lost in the crowd. Yeah, get lost in the crowd. Blend in. A dull girl like myself is capable of doing such things. I dived in the crowd and avoided Bellia at all costs. I successfully got to the chopsticks and smiled in victory. Though such an easy task never existed in my life.

Once I turned around and walked, a person bumped into me and dropped his lunch tray. The food was covered all over him. Then that's when we got the attention. I froze and looked at the boy. He was that other guy in homeroom, the one that caught me staring at him. "I'm so sorry." I said to him quickly. A flock of girls giggled at me.

I looked at the crowd forming around us, and most of all, I spotted a certain blue haired, that I wanted to avoid no matter what. She deviously eyed me and then whispered to her friends. "She is such a screw up." She purposely made it audible so that she would hurt me and for the first time, it did. I was embarrassed by all the attention I was receiving, and I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly left the scene.

When I left the cafeteria, I felt so guilty. I'm such a horrible person, not only did I embarrass myself, but I also embarrassed someone else. I was also selfish! How could I just leave him? I should have offered to clean his shirt or take him to the nurse for a new, clean shirt. I bit my lip and found Chrome still sitting in the same spot.

Chrome tilted her head, "You took a long time.."

"Uh, yeah." I commented and then raised the chopsticks in one hand. She had a worried look on her face, but warded it off when we ate in silence. I didn't want her to get ideas so I piped up, "So, Chrome, isn't you're brother a senior? Don't you think he might be in the transferring?"

Chrome stopped eating as her eyes beamed and glittered, "Y - You're right!" I stared, dumbfounded at Chrome. Sometimes, she was such an airhead, like Kyoko was. "If he's in this school, then.. Then, you have to meet him, Tsuna!" I could tell she really admired her big brother.

"Um, Chrome, I never got the chance to ask, but... Why are you afraid of men, if you're so fond of you're brother?" I asked without a second thought. Her face started to get sullen. "You don't have to... If you don't want to..." I said slowly.

"It's okay. It's actually a funny story.." She grimly smiled, "And a tragic one." I gulped. "It all started in middle school. My brother started to change like he had a split personality, one thing he's his usual self, taking care of me like a nice big brother, then the next he's out-right cruel and scary! That's when I developed a fear of men!" I was lost beyond belief. "My brother noticed that I had distanced myself from him and then he learned about my fear, so there was only one solution... He cross dresses for my sake." She finished the story and sighed loudly. "That was so scary, I've never told anyone about my fear... I'm so glad I told you, Tsuna - Tsuna?"

What. How -_ Why. _In all honesty, I don't want to meet you're brother, Chrome. "I need a moment." So. Her brother was the start of everything. Okay. Okay.

"Tsuna, you can't tell anyone! My brother doesn't like it when I tell people that he cross dresses." No kidding. Who would. "And when you meet him, don't tell him that I told you that kind of stuff..."

"My lips are sealed!" I smiled.

The intercom suddenly went on, "First lunch is over, Second lunch will begin."

I quickly stood up, "C'mon Chrome, Let's quickly leave before the hallways get flooded." She nodded.

When I got to my dorm, I heard a lot of racket. Oh dear. Am I obligated to enter this room? I sighed and opened the door. "Get off my bed." Haru seethed. "You sleep on the couch!" He glared at her. "Look, you - TSUNA!" She rushed over to glomp me. "Tell that snotty brat to sleep on the couch!"

I stared at Gokudera and if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. "Please don't pull me into this." A gloomy aura surrounded me as I distanced myself from him. Haru was about to whine, but I was luckily saved by the intercom. It was time for second lunch to begin.

"Oops. That's my signal, See ya later Tsuna!" She waved and left the room. I was waiting for Gokudera to leave, but after 10 seconds.. He stayed. Right there. On Haru's bed.

...

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. This can't be! I have always perceived that the only type of boys I'm irked with are annoying and stupid, but now there are dangerous and deadly guys too?! I've already met two of the same species in one day, and one of them is my roommate! It won't be long 'til he comes after me!

"Finally that crazy chic left, she was so annoying." Gokudera commented as he sighed in grief. That suddenly snapped me from my thoughts. He turned his head to me and I could myself tense. "Hey you, what's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.." I gripped the ends of my skirt. He wants to know my name so he can put me on his killing list! Someone help me! I'll surely die by tomorrow - Oh, I need to make sure I write out my will and then -

"Get me a soda, Sawada." My thoughts trailed off as he said that.

"Oh." I muttered to myself then quickly left the room. Well, maybe he isn't a killer.. Maybe I'm just getting way over my head in this.. Anyways, Haru might get mad that I let him boss me around. I seriously should start acting like a real feminist and stand up for myself, when it comes to these kinds of boys! When I approached the nearest vending machine, I browsed the selection. Oh yeah. He didn't even say what he wanted.. Except for, 'soda.' I sighed. Cola or Fanta.. Maybe I should get Cola? Fanta's a little too fruity for a guy like him. Don't question how I select things.

I took out my student card and swiped it, while pushing the button for Cola. I grabbed the Cola and walked back to my dorm. When I closed the door behind me, I said, "I got your soda.." He was in the same spot, almost lounging like a cat. I gave him the Cola and watched him open it.

I gaped as the Cola sprayed all over his face and up his nose to boot. My mouth hang. "Oh - I'm so sorry!" He even got it in his eyes too! How painful! He yelled in pain.

"AH! GET ME A TOWEL!" I ran to the bathroom and got the nearest towel. Then, I ran back and helped him clean up. I should've got the Fanta - at least that was in a plastic container! I put down the Cola and rubbed the towel on his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't know that was gonna happen!" (So please don't kill me! It's too early, I haven't finished my youth!)

Gokudera jerked away from me, "It's fine, I'll do it myself!" He rubbed himself, and I realized that I might've been a little too helpful. I went out of my way to clean him, when instead, I could've just handed him the towel. I blushed in embarrassment.

Why do I keep causing misfortune to others around me? !


End file.
